Armand da Costa, the Weaver of Dreams
Acquisition Cost 7, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point High Society Runners with a Medium lifestyle may reduce his cost by 1. High lifestyle holders may reduce the cost to acquire him as a contact by 2. Description Armand came to the UCAS will nothing but a dream and a singular talent. In the aftermath of Crash 2.0 he took advantage of the new SIN program and his life started anew. Long ago Armand leaned how to create clothing from his father, he used this talent to help keep the family in clothing and to make a little money while helping the community. With this talent, and status as a citizen he began to carve a niche for himself as a tailor and a personal armorer. His customers would show off their new fashions, telling their friends about Armand's magical touch. This is where you heard of him. You now stand outside his little shop, a tinkling of a bell cuts through the crisp afternoon air as you enter. "Just a minute" comes out from the back. Perhaps this is the day you start finally dressing like a professional. Likes: Polite, intelligent people. Dislikes: Smarmy "take snobs down a notch" rude people. If people come into his shop and act like children it's a quick way to have him forget your name. He is a professional, he is polite, and he expects people to give him the same respect he offers them. If they can't, then he has better paying clients that will. Special Rules Trainer * Artisan (tailor) * Armorer * Spell: Fashion * Spell: Makeover Look what the cat dragged in : Runners with a Low or Squatter lifestyle pay 25% more for everything he does for them. Armand is taking time away from customers who will show his work the proper respect it deserves, not go rolling around the Barrens with it. 'Frequent buyer' : The first time a runner with a Medium or better lifestyle makes a purchase (before the 25% surcharge) of 4000 Nuyen or more they increase Armand's Loyalty to 2. 'Can make even you look fantastic' Armand will tailor any of the high fashion (armored) clothes for runners (no roll required). He will also make alterations and install gear into them. Although he does not deal with providing the installed gear himself -- you will have to acquire it elsewhere. This does not include materials (listed below). If you want something other than what's here put into your suit you will have to bring it to him at the time of purchase. * Armand, when something is being custom made, has access to: Electrochromaic modification, feedback glothing, matching AR gloves, chemical protection, fire resistance, Fresnel fabric, insulation, non conductivity, pag modification, radiation shielding, responsive interface gear, shock frills, shock weave, thermal dampening, ynt softweave. * The ommision of gelpacks (they make his work look terrible) and pulse weave (his suits are made to be looked at) is intentional. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contact Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable Category:Stable